Oshiete last note…
Oshiete last note… (教えてlast note…, Tell me the last note…) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 07 single. The song is performed by Karen Shinomiya and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Sasa Ando and is composed as well as arranged by Shinpei Nasuno. Track List #Take！3. 2. 1. → S・P・A・C・E↑↑ #Tokidoki Seesaw (ときどきシーソー) #Snow Letter (スノウレター) #Oshiete last note… (教えてlast note…) #Hearty!! PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Yasashii kaori nokoru SUTEEJI Itsukara darou sagashiteta Furuete me o fuseteru dake no watashi ni…BAIBAI TOPPU NOOTO wa karui REMONGURASU ne Koi no you ni SHITORAARU senretsu na deai Massugu kimochi todoke! Nante Yappari muri yo jishin motenakute I'll cry (Anata ni) Fumidashitai Kihatsusei no LOVE Mazari aetara Nukedaseru kana yowai jibun ORIJINARU no BURENDO de kitto norikoeru Hontou wa kowai, demo itterarenai Kakimidasareru sono kaori Dare yori mo tsuyoi kimochi "watashi kawaritain desu" MIDORU NOOTO wa atsui JASUMIN no hana Ai no you ni yasashii jounetsu kureru Soba de kanjite itai dake yo Donna toki demo kiseki mune ni daite I'll try (Anata to) Fumidashite! Atsui SUTEEJI Takame aetara Daitan ni nareru omajinai SUPESHARU na kagayaki matotte seichou shitai no Kihatsusei no LOVE… Mazari aetara… RASUTO NOOTO wa mada shiranai no Anata to watashi, toosugiru kyori Furuete me o fuseteru mama ja kurushii dake (Oshiete) Hontou wa kowai, demo itterarenai Kakimidasareru sono kaori Dare yori mo tsuyoi kimochi "watashi kawaritain desu" |-| Kanji= 優しい香り残るステージ いつからだろう探してた 震えて目を伏せてるだけの私に…バイバイ トップノートは軽いレモングラスね 恋のようにシトラール鮮烈な出会い 真っ直ぐ気持ち届け！なんて やっぱり無理よ自信持てなくてI'll cry (あなたに) 踏み出したい 揮発性のLOVE 混ざり合えたら 抜け出せるかな弱い自分 オリジナルのブレンドできっと乗り越える 本当は怖い、でも言ってられない かき乱されるその香り 誰よりも強い気持ち「私変わりたいんです」 ミドルノートは熱いジャスミンの花 愛のように優しい情熱くれる 側で感じていたいだけよ どんな時でも　奇跡　胸に抱いて I'll try (あなたと) 踏み出して！ 熱いステージ 高め合えたら 大胆になれるおまじない スペシャルな輝きまとって成長したいの 揮発性のLOVE… 混ざりあえたら… ラストノートはまだ知らないの あなたと私、遠すぎる距離 震えて目を伏せてるままじゃ苦しいだけ (教えて) 本当は怖い、でも言ってられない かき乱されるその香り 誰よりも強い気持ち「私変わりたいんです」 |-| English= A gentle scent remained on stage I wonder how long I've been searching for one? To the me who just covered my shivering eyes... I say bye bye The top note is a light lemongrass This vivid encounter is citral like love I'll deliver my feelings directly! As if As I thought, this is impossible because I'm not confident, so I'll cry (For you) I want to step forward A volatile love When I blend it I wonder if this weak me will slip out I'll overcome this original blend for sure The truth is scary, but I won't say that That scent is disturbed By a feeling stronger than anyone, "I want to change" The middle note is a hot jasmine flower It'll give you a passionate kindness like love I just want to feel you by my side No matter when, I'll try to embrace this miracle (With you) I'll step forward! A hot stage When I lift it It'll be a good luck charm to make myself bold I want to grow up wearing a special radiance A volatile love... When I blend it... The last note is still unknown The distance between the two of us is too far away Just covering my shivering eyes is painful (Tell me) The truth is scary, but I won't say that That scent is disturbed By a feeling stronger than anyone, "I want to change" Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 07 (sung by: Karen Shinomiya)